


Gold Lips & Black Lace

by Kiss_The_Falling_Sky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUURI, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Riding, Smut, Sooo Much Smut, Viktor has a thing for Yuuri's feet, Yuuri shouldn't ask Mila things, character name spelled as Yuuri, it's not even for his birthday, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky/pseuds/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky
Summary: It's Yuuri and Viktor's anniversary, and Yuuri wants to do something special.However he's no longer sure if it was such a good idea to ask Mila for suggestions.





	Gold Lips & Black Lace

This...was the worst idea Yuuri had ever had in his entire life. In fact, it wasn't even his idea! It had been a year since they’d first gotten together, Yuuri still hadn’t won a Gold Medal...but he’d come close most of the time. A year, so Yuuri was determined to do something for him. So he asked Mila what she thought.

“Well, that's a good question. What do you get the man who has everything?” She sighed.

“Exactly. I was thinking more doing something for him?”

The red haired girl paused, thinking hard. She was the only person on team Russia, bar Yurio but he couldn't ask the teen about this, who was close to both Yuuri and Viktor. The older man leaned against the barrier, and took a deep breath, scanning his mind to try and find something his Fiance would enjoying, when Mila gasped.

“I’ve got it! You’ve still not won a gold medal riiight~?” She grinned, pulling him closer.

And that was why Yuuri Katsuki, the best skater in Japan and one of the best in world, was standing...in front of a mirror...wearing a black lace set of Lingerie...a pair of black stilettos...and gold lipstick...hair slicked back in Eros style. Mila had helped him buy the underwear, heels and lipstick, insisting that he would look sexy enough to turn Viktor hard the minute he walked in the door on their big day. Standing here now...part of him regretted listening to their friend, however it was not enough to make him take it all off and just take the Russian out to dinner. A little bit of him felt ridiculous...but….he couldn’t help but feel...sexy. He’d been practising walking in the heels, and felt like he had a good enough handle on them, but it still made him wonder how girls could walk in them. Yuuri’s attention was drawn to beeping from the kitchen, and was forced to strut out to check on it. Strutting was the only way he could walk without falling in these stupid shoes. He’d made Katsudon, knowing how much the Russian liked it, and had managed to convince Yurio to take the older man out shopping while he made it. The teen had decided to go and stay with Lilia and Yakov for the weekend, taking Makkachin with him, not interested in hearing the two men doing any sorts of anniversary love stuff over the weekend. A year since he and Viktor had gotten together, it was weird.

“Alright...that’s everything…”

He sent off a text to Viktor checking where he was. Yuuri knew the Russian wouldn’t question him asking, he knew how prone Yuuri was to worrying and would always answer quickly when he asked. 

“Yuyu~ I got your text just as I got out of the elevator~! Any idea why Yurio and Makkachin are ” Viktor called into the house.

Yuuri took a deep breath, too late to turn back now. He heard his fiance’s footsteps come towards the kitchen, and turned just in time to see his coat and scarf drop to the floor, along with his jaw. The reaction gave him a boost of confidence, and a smirk crept onto his lips.

“Welcome back Vitya~! Did you have fun with Yuri? It’s our anniversary today~ so I made Katsudon.” 

“Yu-Yuuri...you…?”

“You said you only wanted to kiss gold huh~?” He pursed his lips.

The Russian abandoned his outdoor clothes and rushed up to him, pressing their bodies together, the older man immediately diving for a kiss. But that wasn’t the game Yuuri was playing today. He put his hand to Viktor’s chest and pushed him back a little. 

“Ah ah ah~ Can’t let the Katsudon get cold.” He smirked.

Viktor tried to kiss him again, but the Japanese man wasn’t having it. He had plans and he was determined to get through them. Yuuri gently pushed the Russian into his seat, then sat down himself across the table. Viktor’s expression seemed like he was trying so hard not to lunge across their table and rip what little clothes his fiance had on off. As they ate, Yuuri put phase one of his plan into actions. Their table wasn’t big, they normally ate at the Island, so it was easy for the Japanese man to stretch his leg out to press the platform of his shoe directly into Viktor’s crotch. From across the table, he heard a breath hitch and cutlery hit the plate. He tried his hardest to keep his face blank as he continued to eat, not outwardly acknowledging his fiance’s reaction. 

“Yuuri~! You’re...you’re killing me…” He laughed.

“Whatever do you mean Vitya~” He smirked.

After that, it seemed like Viktor’s voice had escaped him, instead reverting to breathy, quiet moans as Yuuri continued to massage his hardening length through his jeans. He could feel him getting more and more aroused, and knew if he kept going Viktor wouldn’t last long at all. When his foot was removed, he heard the Russian whine, but let him finish his food without further tormenting. Well...ignoring the fact he was sitting in ladies underwear, heels and lipstick. 

“May I kiss you now Yuyu?” He begged.

“Mmmm~ nope. Dishes first Vitya~ and it's your turn tonight~”

“But Yuuri-”

“I'll be waiting in the bedroom~ better hurry~ Don't want to get bored waiting~” He smirked and sauntered off.

He shut the door behind him, after hearing Viktor rush to clean their plates, and took a deep breath. The look on Viktor’s face had been priceless, but not unpleasant so he assumed things were going fine. The next step was what he'd been waiting for. Viktor...loved...to worship Yuuri. To praise him. And Yuuri loved to watch him do it. That was where things needed to go next, but first he had something else to do.

“Ok. Now…” He whispered.

Yuuri slid his hand under his lace panties and lazily stroked himself until he was hard, his cock quite visible through the nearly transparent fabric of the underwear, that being said...some of the things he imagined Viktor doing to him later did not make it difficult to get hard. It would make things a lot easier once Viktor actually made it to the bedroom...if he ever got there that was. The man was known to take a ridiculous amount of time in the bathroom. This time seemed to be the exception, however, as Viktor was soon sheepishly poking his head through the door, his eyes widening at the sight of Yuuri, hard, legs crossed, golden lips shaped in a slight pout. 

“Yuuri...my god Yuuri you look gorgeous...when did you...I didn’t even know you…” He was gasping. 

“Vitya. Come here~?” He purred, his accent thickening.

The Russian came over, and dropped to his knees looking up at his gorgeous fiance, and Yuuri could practically see his mouth watering as he took in everything about what was currently happening. He pressed gentle kisses to Yuuri’s thighs, slowly making his way up his naked torso until his lips met the Japanese man’s neck. Viktor kissed his skin wetly, sucking, biting and licking everywhere he could reach. Quiet, breathy moans escaped Yuuri’s lips, as his knee pressed against the hardness between the Russian’s leg.

“God Yuuri~!” He gasped, completely in awe of the normally shy man.

“You would only kiss Gold right~? So...Will you kiss me now~?”

“Yes! Oh yes please let me kiss you! Please let me Yuyu.”

He paused for a second, pretending to mull it over, but when he saw Viktor’s face fall he nodded slowly, tilting his head up to look at him. It seemed like the Russian’s lips crashed into his, he really had been holding back the entire evening, and Yuuri realised the amazing thing about Mila choosing this lipstick for him, it didn’t come off on Viktor when they kissed, and it didn’t smudge all over his own face. The knowledge that he’d caused Viktor to act this desperate...needy...hungry...with very little effort did everything for what little ego he had. The feeling of Viktor grinding his crotch to his own, his teeth on his neck and collar marking him in places he knew others would see, sent his head spinning, and it took almost all of his effort to remember what he was meant to be doing. He gently moved Viktor off of him, and even Viktor looked shocked at the lack of mess he’d caused. Yuuri still looked flawless. 

“Let me pleasure you Yuyu? Please?”

“Mmm~ well alright then~” He smirked. “But...strip first...and you can only use your mouth ok? In fact before you do that...stay here.”

Yuuri swung his hips as he left the room, shutting the door behind him. It was a last minute decision, and it could totally ridiculous but...He took a deep breath as he went over to their medal cabinet and pulled out one of Viktor’s Gold Medals. This would be...interesting. Yuuri sauntered back in, hiding the medal in his palm and resumed his position, legs crossed, smirking.

“Alright, now strip.” 

Viktor looked a little confused, but he slowly started to take off his clothes. His Soulmate watched as the Russian took his clothes off as quickly as possible. He’d never seen the man in such a rush to do anything in his entire time with him. Once he was done, the Japanese man beckoned him closer, telling him to turn around with a small spin of his finger. Once he was in position, he quickly and securely tied his wrists together. The Russian gave a small gasp, but a faint blush dusted his cheeks, so Yuuri kept going. He spun him back round and pushed him down onto his knees, lifting one leg to allow him better access. He may not have been as flexible as Yurio, but he was definitely close. He low moans escaped his lips as Viktor started mouthing wetly at his dick over the panties, occasionally dipping down to bite red marks into his thighs. Typical of Viktor to try and turn the tables on him, but he couldn’t allow that now could he? Yuuri tangled his fingers into Viktor’s hair, pulling harshly, but not enough to really hurt him, making him look up.

“I thought you were going to do as I told you Vitya?”

“Aaah...Yuyu…” He whined.

“You know what to do.” He smirked.

“Haa...yes...my queen…”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, and he licked his lips to cut of the moan that threatened to escape. Seeing as he didn’t have the use of his hands, Viktor ended up pulling the black panties down with his teeth, brushing Yuuri’s skin gently. When his cock was released, Viktor wasted no time in swallowing him as much as he could...which was all of it. The Japanese man let out a strangled moan as he found himself enveloped in the warm, wetness of the Russian’s mouth. Part of him didn’t really understand why Viktor liked to suck him off so bad, he wasn’t particularly big, maybe a little thicker than the average man, but Viktor always sucked him like he’d die if he didn’t have his dick in his mouth at least twice a week. That being said...the Russian could do incredible things with his mouth so...He couldn’t complain. 

“Ah...A-ah! Vitya!” He gasped, pulling Viktor off of him. 

“Is something wrong my queen?” He muttered innocently, as if his mouth hadn’t just been somewhere incredibly lewd, this sudden calling him queen making him moan.

“I...I was gonna come...not...not until I’m inside you...neither of us…Get on the bed.” He moved out of the way so Viktor could get in the right position.

Once he was ready, meaning that he was kneeling over Yuuri’s torso, Yuuri spread some lube, a joke gift given to them by Chris, on one finger and spread the cold liquid over his hole, grinning at the laboured breaths, and shuddering coming from his partner. Once he finished with that, Yuuri gently slid one finger, and quickly followed up with a second and third. He knew how easy Viktor was to prepare for sex, and in a strange way he was thankful for that, as much as he wanted to make sure Viktor wouldn’t be hurt, they were both achingly hard and ready for it. The man above him whined and moaned at every stretch, and he almost screamed when Yuuri found his prostate, which would have been great if it hadn’t almost shocked Yuuri into losing face and dropping the entire act. 

“Yuyu! My love! I’m ready! I’m ready!” He begged.

And he really did look it. He looked as if the minute Yuuri removed his fingers he would jump straight onto his dick regardless of any consequences. He waited a second, genuinely making sure Viktor was ready for him and not just saying it because he was desperate, before slowly removing his fingers and adding a little extra lube onto his dick. They both frequently went to be tested for diseases, so they rarely used condoms anymore, there was the odd occasion where they had to be quick and clean so they’d use one, but it wasn’t often. Yuuri moved to take off the heels, when Viktor stopped him. That was...unexpected. He raised an eyebrow at him, but Viktor only smiled through his blush and heavy breathing.

“Yuyu~ My queen~ love of my life~ Keep them on~?”

He laid back and left Viktor to it, Yuuri was painfully aware of the thing Viktor had for his feet, the amount of times he’d kissed his skate before a competition alone was enough to prove that. So it wasn’t too big a shock when he asked to bring that into the bedroom, but what did shock him was how much he liked it too. 

Yuuri watched as Viktor sank onto his cock, gently holding his ass as he moved seeing as he had his back to him. He didn’t know what Viktor was planning with this, but god he knew it would probably be the death of them both. Once he was ready, the Russian man started to move, slowly setting a pace that sent Yuuri’s brain into overdrive, and it only got worse as Viktor started to move faster and lift his foot up to his face. 

“Oh fuck! Vitya!” He gasped, throwing his head back, as Viktor started to kiss his foot where shoe met skin.

The Russian was really using the situation to his advantage now that Yuuri was below him, the only thing he was really able to do was keep massaging Viktor’s ass, and let out strangled moans of pleasure as the Russian bounced on his cock and made out with his foot. He soon removed the shoe, giving him full access to Yuuri’s foot, making him gasp.

“Vitya! God! Aa-aah!”

“Ah! Yuyu? Are you close?!” 

“Yes! Viktor! I'm so close!”

“Good! Good Yuuri! Come inside me! I wanna feel you…” Whatever else Viktor said, he couldn't understand and he started rambling in Russian.

That, and the clenching of Viktor’s walls around him, was what pushed him over the edge. His vision blanked out, and he felt like an explosion had been set off in his body as the sensation of Viktor shifting round to face him and release onto his chest made him almost pass out. The Russian collapsed onto his chest, breathing heavily onto Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri pressed another Golden kiss to his cheek as he untied him, dropping the medal somewhere on there floor.

“Wow~” Viktor sighed.

“Happy anniversary Vitya~” 

“I feel like you really one upped me on the anniversary gift department there.”

“Why? What did you plan?”

“I had our rings engraved. Snow flakes on the inside. They match.” 

Yuuri paused, then looked up at him, something that happened a few days ago suddenly making sense.

“So that's why you wanted my ring!” He gasped.

Viktor started laughing, pulling him as close as he could. And even though they were sticky, sweaty, bruised and exhausted...they were in love. And they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY ICE SON!!!!  
> I had this started already, but what a perfect time to finish it!  
> The next Multichapter story should start soon...hopefully...  
> Follow my Tumblr for story updates: https://thelittleleprechaun.tumblr.com/


End file.
